Night at the Library
by HarryPotter Mrated stories
Summary: Fred catches Hermione doing something shocking, but wats a piece of it too. Smut! Lemons! My first story.


Hermione was supposed to be studying her OWLs, but instead, she was reading a romance novel, dozing off in her own fantasy. It was an hour past midnight, and Madame Pince allowed her to stay in the library to 'study' She continued reading, imagining someone was there, teasing her. Her hand reached down to her soaking wet panties and stoked her wet pussy, her head falling back in pleasure. Little did she know, there was someone watching her. Hermione's right hand began crawling up to her perky, large breasts, pinching her left nipple through the light fabric of her shirt. She moaned loudly, rubbing her clit harder and grabbing her breasts faster. She heard a light chuckle and turn to the direction, she saw Fred Weasley watching her, looking at her hungrily.

"Granger? Hermione Granger, touching herself? WOW!"

He sat beside her, resting his large hand on her knee.

"What do you want Fred?"

He smiled and his head crawled higher to her thigh, to the edge of her panties.

"You know what I want Granger. I've been dreaming about you, and I want to know if you're as good as you are in my dreams."

He grabbed her chin and kissed her jaw softly leaving trails to her neck. He began sucking on her sensitive spot on her neck, causing her to moan lightly. "You like that, huh?" She nodded and grabbed his hair roughly. He looked up at her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her, he deepened the kissed alot, making her lips swell. He felt her tiny hands go under his shirt, feeling his nice abs. She lifted the shirt off of him as he began unbuttoning her shirt. Once he reached down to the fifth button, her covered breasts popped free. Once he was done with her shirt, he kissed her again, going down to her jaw, then to her neck, and finally to the valley of her large breasts.

"Are you going to be a good girl," he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No."

"Prepared to be punished."

He lied her down on the desk, raising her back so he can unclasp her bra. As soon as the clasp was separated, Hermione's breasts popped freed, her nipples hardening in the cold air. Seeing her beautiful tits made Fred become harder than before. He took her right, rosy colored nipple into his mouth, his tongue licking circles around it. She groaned, grabbing his hair, arching her back.

"Fred!" She yelled once he bit down on her erect nipple, he switched sides, doing the same thing he did with the other. He went down and licked a trail down to her stomach, stopping when he reached the top of her skirt. She slid it off with ease, along with her underwear.

"Please.."

"Please what?"

"I want you lick me! Lick my pussy!"

He put her legs around his shoulders and went down to Hermione's wet clit. He flicked his tongue in her wet folds, which made her scream. He licked and bit down on her pussy, making her squirm with pleasure. He lightly slapped her pussy and she moaned, gripping his arms roughly. Hermione pulled down his trousers, along with his underwear. She knelt down to Fred's large and hard dick and licked it.

"Mmm, Hermione, keep doing that."

Hermione licked the head of his dick and put his large shaft in her mouth.

"Gods Hermione, no girl could put my whole dick in their mouth."

She stroked over and over, grabbing his balls roughly, making him groan loud. With one last thrust in her mouth, he spilt his seed all over in her mouth. She licked him clean, enjoying the taste. He lifted her back onto the desk, hovering over her ready to put himself inside of her.

"Are you sure Hermione? This is your first time after all."

"Yes Fred, I want you in me now!"

He positioned himself between he legs, putting his dick into her tight pussy. It was painful at first, but she positioned herself and told him to move on. After a few mintues of going a it, Hermione wanted him to be rough.

"Harder!" She panted.

"Faster!" She commanded again.

He pounded into her so hard, his balls were smacking into her filled pussy.

"Fred! I'm going to cum," she repeated until she screamed and gripped the desk as she had her orgasam over Fred's dick. With once last thrust, he finally came into her. And collapsed beside her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"We should try this again someday Hermione," he said as they put their clothes on.

"Yeah."


End file.
